Que pourrais-je te donner?
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Le capitaine Mikoshiba Seijuurou pense, réfléchit, assiste impuissant à une vérité dévoilé et il est blessé.


**ça commence toujours avec une image et ça se termine -**_presque_**- toujours avec un texte... . **

* * *

**Que pourrais-je te donner !?**

* * *

On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. Une année c'est rien… .  
Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si morne, si grincheux, si triste –_enfin de compte_- mais avec les mois j'ai compris.  
La première fois que j'ai vue tes anciens amis s'était à notre gymnase. Je les ai acceptés sans peur et j'ai immédiatement vus tes iris changer.  
Le violet qui habituellement était éteint revivait quand tu les apercevais. J'ai froncé les sourcils à ce moment-là mais j'ai continué à épier tes mouvements.  
Ensuite, j'ai été jaloux. Je t'aidais, je te soutenais mais toi tu n'en n'avais que pour eux –_toujours_-.  
J'ai commencé a apprécié ton air effronté. Ta façon de te braquer. De te défendre. …En vrai, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais tombé amoureux.  
Mais t'a jamais rien vu. Je comprends pis là, c'est carrément impossible que tu remarques quelque chose puisque tu as retrouvé tes chers amis.

Grâce à une course, à une explication, à une bagarre et une autre course.  
T'es si heureux là ! Sur le bord de cette piscine entouré de tes réels amis, tu es si heureux que ça me fend le cœur.  
…Je ne devrais pas dire ça. Je suis heureux de te voir sourire. De voir ton premier sourire depuis que je te connais mais j'peux pas faire autrement que d'envier ces trois-là.  
Vous montrez votre attachement au stand tout entier et moi –_simple observateur que je suis_- je rage. Je suis en colère, je le sais mais j'pourrais pas très bien dire pourquoi.  
Est-ce parce que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance de t'approcher ou parce que j'aurais aimé que tu me souries ainsi !?  
Assis sur cette foutue chaise, je vous regarde jusqu'à ce que mes yeux n'en peuvent plus. Ce sourire que tu leurs donnes est formidable alors, s'il te plait, garde-le.  
Garde ce sourire magnifique.

Tu as besoin d'eux, ça se voit. Tu les recherches depuis que tu es revenus au Japon est même si je connais pas votre histoire, elle est la plus importante pour toi et je comprends.  
En même temps, toi et moi n'avons pas d'amitié puisque du plus loin que j'me souvienne, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Tu ne m'as jamais rien confié. …Ou seulement le nécessaire pour que tu obtiennes ce dont tu avais besoin.  
Pis même, je ne veux pas d'amitié avec toi et si je veux plus, je sais que rien ne sera jamais possible parce qu'à l'instant, tu viens de m'oublier. D'oublier ton lycée. D'oublier ton colocataire de chambre.  
D'oublier ton année inutile passée avec moi, avec nous.  
C'est normal que mon cœur picore ainsi !? Il frissonne douloureusement. …Peut-être parce que moi, je n'oublierais jamais ta rencontre.  
Sortant de ce stade oppressant, je retrouve le ciel bleu _–trop brillant_-, le vent _–trop bruyant-_ et la sensation de solitude _–trop présente_-.

**_ Bon sang, vas-y reprend toi. C'est juste…, une mauvaise passe.**

C'est vrai, je suis supposé courir après ta sœur Rin mais elle est tellement moins ensorcelante que toi. Moins intrigante que toi.  
Je suppose que je vais devoir t'aimer une autre fois. Un autre temps. Une autre saison.  
Je ne suis pas de taille face à tout ça. …Je ne suis que moi. Un gars trop souriant, trop agité et trop présent de temps à autre.  
C'est impossible de rivaliser avec Nanase –_ton centre depuis toujours_-, Tachibana _–ton ami prévenant- _et Nagisa _–le bout en train rieur-._  
J'suis rien de tout ça. J'suis même pas une ligne dans ton livre. Je suis qu'un nom que tu vas bien vite oublier.  
Rangeant mes mèches trop longues, je reprends de l'air. Gonfle mes poumons compressés et m'avance vers le car qui nous ramènera tous au lycée.  
Je dois me reprendre. Tout le monde vit des rejets chaque jour et cela ne les tue pas alors, je dois faire avec même si…, le rejet que je vis n'est pas explicite puisque tu ne sais rien.

Pendant ces deux heures, je vais me concentrer sur mes dernières heures de capitaine pour cette année et ensuite, je rendrais mon tablier pour l'été.  
Il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités, il faut que je commence à t'oublier Rin. Faut vraiment que je commence maintenant parce que sinon, je n'y arriverais jamais.  
Je sais que mon cœur va se fendre si je ne fais rien. Attrapant le carnet, je m'appuie contre l'autocar et consultant mon écriture, je souris de solitude.  
Je suis bête, un énorme con d'être tombé comme ça pour le premier venu ! Merde, j'en reviens pas !  
Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé !? Pourquoi sa tête m'a fait quelque chose !?  
Pourquoi sa façon d'être, son air renfrogné m'a atteint si profondément !?  
C'est…, ça fait mal de renoncer à lui. De le voir si heureux avec d'autre. Si vivant avec cet ébène.  
Levant les yeux, je soupir. Il faut que mon sourire réapparaisse. …Juste un peu. Juste pour me protéger.

**_ Capitaine Mikoshiba, est-ce que vous avez Matsuoka-senpai ! Ils étaient si forts. …Ils ont été disqualifiés mais ils sont la meilleure équipe, j'en suis sûr. **

**_ Arrête Nitori et va rejoindre les autres. **

Ma voix est plus sèche que je n'le veux. Ça surprend peut-être ce gris mais je n'y peux rien. J'veux rien entendre. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il me dit. Je sais que Rin est…, parfait avec eux.  
Tournant le dos, Aiichirou ne répond rien et m'obéissant bien sagement, je me retrouve de nouveau seul. …Il faut que je les rejoigne. Je dois les féliciter.  
Rangeant le carnet dans mon sac de sport, je passe celui-ci au travers de mes épaules et reprend la route.  
Le tournoi est terminé. Tout est terminé maintenant.  
J'arrive plutôt vite devant toute mon équipe et si je leur souris, l'envie n'y est pas. Je suis vraiment un piètre capitaine à cet instant. Ils n'y sont pour rien eux ! Ils n'ont rien fait ! Au contraire, ils ont été formidables.  
Alors si mon discours prend forme, je ne m'étale pas non plus. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas utile et puis, une sueur froide me vient dans le dos.  
Rin se trouve derrière moi.

**_ Capitaine, je suis désolé. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités alors si vous plait, renvoyez-moi de l'équipe Samezuka. **

Sait-il à quel point ça me fend le cœur !? Prendre ces responsabilités !? Il se fout de moi !? Il veut juste rejoindre ces vrais amis.  
Alors peut-être que je veux le punir, j'en sais rien mais je n'accepte pas ça. Je n'accepte pas de le virer. S'il veut partir, il va devoir me le dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le renvoyer !  
Je ne le chasserais pas de ma vie.

**_ J'ai une meilleure idée. Nage comme tu l'as fait pour l'équipe du lycée Samezuka. …Si tu y arrives bien-sûr. **

Le large sourire que je dessine est empreint d'ironie et je sais qu'il ne peut pas le ressentir. Je sais qu'il ne voit rien et après quelques secondes je détourne le regard.  
Je lui tourne carrément le dos parce que sa vue me fait mal et je n'écoute pas ce qu'il a répondre.  
Je n'veux pas savoir et je donne quelques ordres à mon subordonné.  
Nitori reste avec ce mauve alors que moi je m'échappe et suis les autres. Pourtant au loin, j'entends bien ce lilas prononcer le prénom de Nitori et ça blesse.  
…L'argenté est important pour lui.  
Sur le chemin du retour, si l'effervescence règne, moi je ne dis pas un mot. Je reste à contempler le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux.  
Et quand le car s'arrête, quand on se retrouve face au lycée, je salut toute l'équipe et rejoint ma chambre. J'ai besoin de me reposer l'esprit. Besoin de ne plus le voir.

… .

**_ Capitaine, est-ce que je peux te parler !?**

Pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette porte !? Pourquoi j'ai bougé de mon lit si réconfortant !?  
T'observant, ton visage est sérieux. Il est toujours dur quand tu es face à moi et je ne comprends pas ce que tu détestes tant chez moi.  
Je comprends pas ce qui t'emmerde autant chez moi. Je…, je t'aime juste.

**_ Entre. …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?**

Je laisse le passage et tu me dis de fermer la porte alors évidemment, je m'exécute.  
Lâchant la clinche, je reviens m'assoir sur mon lit et appuyant mes avant-bras sur mes cuisses j'attends. Je n'ai que ça à faire, non !?  
Toi, ce que tu fais !? Je ne sais pas, je ne te regarde pas. Je ne vois que tes pieds, tes jambes face à moi.

**_ Capitaine, est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait !?**

**_ Non, je crois comprendre et puis, tu en avais besoin. Tu as retrouvé tes amis, non !**

Je ne sais pas ce que je dis de mal mais, tu disparais de mon champ de vision pour te poser à mes côtés. Tu es tout près. …Beaucoup trop près.  
Et je saisis d'ailleurs quand je sens ta frimousse tomber sur mon épaule. Je…, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas !? Tu…, tous tes problèmes sont réglés non !?  
Tu as retrouvé ce que tu avais perdu et en prime, le poids sur tes épaules a disparu.

**_ C'est vrai mais…, pourquoi ton sourire était si sarcastique !? Si tu ne m'en veux pas, pourquoi tu es si distant !?**

T'es drôle, non !? Je ne sais pas, moi ça me fait rire parce que ta question me parait idiote.  
Je suis distant parce que je dois l'être. Parce que tu te fous de moi.

**_ Je suis simplement fatigué, rien de plus. …Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire avant aujourd'hui.**

**_ Tu dis des conneries, j'ai déjà souris avant. C'est juste que…, tu ne l'as jamais vu.**

Je souris pour moi-même et parce que je dois me relever, bouger de là, m'éloigner de toi, j'enclenche un mouvement.  
Mouvement qui se fait avorter par ta faute. Tu entoures mon bras de tes mains. J'comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu essaies de m'achever !?

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Rin !? **

**_ J'me dis que si je t'retiens pas, tu partiras. Je…, j'sais pas ce qui a mais normalement tu aurais dû me toucher ici, m'engueuler un peu, froncer les sourcils aussi et sourire ensuite. **

Tu places ma main dans tes cheveux et contre mon avis, je frictionne tes mèches douces et agréables au toucher.  
Tu te laisses faire, t'accroche même un peu plus à mon bras et ça fait mal.  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en venant ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux.

**_ Où veux-tu que je parte, Rin !?**

**_ J'en sais rien mais…, mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Ton regard était trop étrange et- ne discute pas, ne m'abandonne pas. **

Alors que je tourne ma tête vers toi, la tienne fait la même chose et tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil. C'est juste un frôlement, un effleurement mais bordel, j'ai des frissons dans tout le corps.  
Ton visage se retire aussi vite et si j'ai l'occasion de voir tes joues rougir, Tu te caches bien trop vite et recule.

**_ Je…, excuse-moi. Capitaine, je…, c'est parce que je- …euh, j-**

Pourquoi je ne t'écoute pas !? Pourquoi j'attrape ton visage et t'embrasse à pleine bouche !? Pourquoi je ne réfléchis pas et profite de tes lèvres fruités !? Pis pourquoi es-tu si attirant !? C'est de ta faute si tu m'accapares autant. C'est ta faute si je ne me contrôle plus à l'instant.  
Caressant tes joues de mes pouces et ta nuque méchées de mes doigts, je goute à ta langue chaude et tentante. A tes lèvres charnues et délicieuses.  
Pis, je suis tellement tenté par toi que je ne réalise pas tes gestes. Que je ne me rends pas compte de ce que tu fais. …Que tu suis mon baiser.  
Que tu m'embrasses comme je t'embrasse.  
Pis c'est quand je romps le baiser, que j'aperçois tes mains accrochées à mon sweat et ton sourire. …Ton sourire est…, magique.

**_ C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te savoir loin. **

**_ Si tu veux de moi alors je crois que…, que je ne peux pas être plus heureux. **

**_ Capitaine…, demain j'te présente à Haru est les autres ! J'veux qu'il sache que je ne ferais pas sans toi. **

A peine ton affirmation terminé que tu me sautes sur la nuque est m'embrasse de nouveau. Rin…, Rin tu es incroyablement tentant là !  
Pis c'est quoi cette façon de sauter sur les personnes comme ça !? On n'a pas idée d'embrasser aussi férocement quelqu'un. Pas qu'on a pas une idée derrière la tête et là, j'en ai des centaines. Des milliers qui afflux de toute part !  
J'attrape ta taille, l'enserre fortement, te fait grimper sur mes cuisses et suit ton baiser comme si ma vie en dépend. …Peut-être que c'est le cas après tout, qui sait.  
En tout cas, je ne vais pas devoir attendre une saison de plus pour pouvoir me déclarer.  
Là, je viens de m'rendre compte que…, que je suis peut-être à égalité avec tes anciens amis. Du moins j'aime l'idée.  
J'aime l'idée d'être aussi important qu'eux pour toi !  
Alors je ne peux pas te donner autant qu'eux. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec tout ce qu'ils t'ont donné avec tout ce que tu as vécu avec eux mais, j'espère que ça suffira. J'espère que ce que j'ai te suffit.

**_ Je t'aime, Rin.**

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_-Un avis!?-_


End file.
